the_donald_newton_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Scream Club: Episode III - The Screams of Riverdale
The Scream Club: Episode III - The Screams of Riverdale is the third story of The Scream Club Saga written by Donald Newton. WARNING: If you have NOT read the previous story, DO NOT READ THIS PAGE. It contains spoilers of the previous story's deaths, killer, and twists. Plot and Settings To be closer to the Southside, by not far from their usual Northside, The Marysvlle Club are now living in the middle and going to Riverdale High School. But the Club faces a third killer involved with the first two stories who is avenging the killer of the first story. Mysteries will be answered and twists will be revealed. Characters SURVIVORS Iris Lilly.png|IRIS LILLY (17) DTAG.jpg|GABBY MONTANA (7) Dacre.jpg|JAGGER CURTIS (17) Billy Hargrove.jpg|JAYDEN CURTIS (17) Caleb.jpg|MICKEY MONTANA (18) BrookeMaddox.png|KIM BAKER (17) IMG 0092.jpg|TIMMY WILSON (17) Toni Topaz.jpg|TONI TOPAZ (17) The-walking-dead-season-8-negan-dean-morgan-700x1000-cast.jpg|UNCLE NEGAN (51) NEW CHARACTERS No Picture Available.png|SPECIAL BELOVED RIVERDALE CHARACTER: Due to this character's strong resemblance to a previous deceased character in the first story, we're keeping this character's true identity a mystery until he or she appears. Iris and the Club will be shocked and haunted by this character's sudden appearance. But they will find that this person is nothing like the person that they resemble that use to inflict misery on the Club. 2archie.jpg|ARCHIE ANDREWS (17): Archie is a new friend of the Club from Riverdale. Betty_Cooper.jpg|BETTY COOPER (17): Betty is a new friend of the Club from Riverdale. VL151336160647694.jpeg|VERONICA LODGE (17): Veronica is a new friend of the Club from Riverdale. Jughead_Jones.jpg|JUGHEAD JONES (17): Jughead is a new friend of the Club from Riverdale. Kevin_Keller (2).png|KEVIN KELLER (17): Kevin is a new friend of the Club from Riverdale. Reggie.png|REGGIE MANTLE (17): Reggie is a new friend of the Club from Riverdale. 2josie.jpg|JOSIE MCCOY (17): Josie is a new friend of the Club from Riverdale. Sheriff.png|TOM KELLER (40s): Keller returns as the Sheriff of Marysville. He is the father of Kevin Keller. Miss Collins (Remake).jpg|RAIN COLLINS (40s): Rain is an old lover of Negan's before his wife's death. She comes town in hopes of patching things with Negan. But she comes at a bad time when Judith's accomplice continues the murder spree. Negan may have to protect his old lover as he falls for her again. Chapters Chapter 1 TEASER: When the students of Riverdale High School prepare for premeire of Carrie the Musical, a tragedy hits them as one of their actors appears dead on the set. Chapter 2 TEASER: During the funeral for the first victim, a familar face of Riverdale shows up. But to the shock and surprise to the original Club members who are reminded of their dark past prior to becoming a club. Chapter 3 TEASER: Negan meets up with an old girlfriend from his past. Meanwhile, we get a close look into Iris, Jagger, Jayden, Mickey, and Gabby's personal lives. Chapter 4 TEASER: A new club member is accused of murdering Midge and is arrested. But unknown to the rest of Marysvlle, the killer is targeting another couple. Chapter 5 TEASER: With the new murders seemingly proving that the accused is innocent, the Club prepares to assist him in his freedom. But unconvinced citizens becomes angry and protests his release. This leads to a tragic incident at the police station. Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Trivia *Judith's accomplice will be revealed. *In this story, Riverdale is NOT a city. But rather a high school that stands as the middle between the North and South side of Marysville. The Marysville Club decided to move to the Middle of Marysville in order to stay close to both the North and South sides of Marysville. *A beloved Riverdale character will make a sudden appearance that will shock our survivors due to their resemblance to a previous deceased character. This character may become a love interest to a new survivor. *Only one survivor will die and it may upset you. Victims Killer Survivors